This invention relates to a magnetic disk recording/reproducing head device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a magnetic head device for use in a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, for magnetically recording/reproducing data by floating over a disk-like magnetic recording medium such as a hard disk rotated at high speed, and also to a method of manufacturing such a magnetic head device.
As is well known, during operation, a magnetic head incorporated in, for example, a hard disk unit floats a tiny distance above the magnetic recording medium (i.e., the hard disk), which is rotated at high speed. It is also well known that the degree and stability of floatation of the magnetic head greatly influence the reproducing characteristic of the magnetic head. In order that the head device has good floatation characteristics, the sliding surface of the head must be formed with high precision by means of lapping. Further, a tapered chamfered portion is formed on one or both ends of the sliding surface, also by lapping, or alternatively a curved chamfered portion is formed on one or both ends of the sliding surface, by a process other than lapping.
As in the case of the sliding surface of the head, the chamfered portion must be formed with high precision. In addition, the degree of roughness of both the sliding surface and the chamfered portion must be minimized to obtain the optimum floatation characteristics. This is why the chamfered portion is also formed by lapping. Hence, lapping must be performed twice to manufacture the magnetic head.
Furthermore, to maintain the degree of floatation of the magnetic head at a predetermined value, the force applied from a spring to the head must be adjusted such that the head is supported appropriately. In practice, however, it is extremely difficult to maintain the degree of floatation at the predetermined value, due to various factors which vary. Further, it is difficult to prepare a lapping jig of high precision, which is used to form the chamfered portion of the magnetic head. Also it is difficult to attach the magnetic head to the lapping jig with force applied uniformly over the entire contacting surfaces of the head and the jig. Still further, it is hard to lap the whole end portion of the slliding surface of the head to the same degree. Consequently, the chamfered portion cannot be formed with high precision.